She Held Me to Her Heart
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Ichiro learns about his grandmother, Izayoi. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


Inuyasha:

She Held Me to Her Heart

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Ichiro and Yamako Higurashi © Me

* * *

Summary- Ichiro learns about his grandmother, Izayoi.

* * *

Summer was here, once again. Though the sun shined brightly and the earth felt hot, there was a nice enough breeze to at least make it bearable...especially for Inuyasha, since his long, silvery-white locks did not make it easy for him to enjoy the weather. Kagome tried to tell him to tie it up a bun, like hers, but he refused.

Speaking of which, the small family of four had decided to take a trip away from their village for a while and have a little outing with their children. Kagome had even made a nice picnic lunch made from ingredients from her era. Inuyasha actually didn't mind that she didn't bring instant noodles, this time. He actually came to enjoy her cooking more.

As Kagome set up the blanket, Inuyasha stood nearby while watching his seven-year-old son, Ichiro, running about and chasing the butterflies. Meanwhile, his 1-year-old brother, Yamako was strapped to his mother's back, sucking and drooling on a green plastic ring. It was something that Kagome bought for him while they were visiting her mother and brother in the modern era since he was starting to grow his first tooth (a human tooth, to be more precise). It was better than him teething on Inuyasha's hair or his rosary.

"Okay," Kagome said as she finally set up the blanket and even put some rocks down on the corners so the wind wouldn't blow it away. "I think we can set out the food, now. Hey, Ichi! Wanna help Mommy?"

No answer came.

"Ichiro?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around, and yet, the young quarter-demon in question was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, no," Kagome bemoaned. "Now where's he wandered off to?"

"Good grief," Inuyasha muttered before he began to walk away in search of him. "Come on, Kagome, we better go find him...AGAIN. I wish that boy would learn to mind."

XXX

Ichiro stood at the base of a large tree on a hillside, surrounded by flowers of pink and yellow. His eyes were cast down on the stone that sat at the tree's roots, a name carved into its face and some withered flowers lying before it.

"...I...zayoi..." the boy muttered. "...Who's that, I wonder?"

"Ichi!"

Ichiro turned to see his parents approaching him.

"What are you doing way over here?" asked Kagome. "We're about to have our picnic."

"...Who's Izayoi?" asked Ichiro, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to freeze, right in their tracks. It was at that moment that the former noticed the grave marker and his eyes began to soften. He felt his heart sink...and for a moment, his face got hot and it almost felt like his eyes got a bit misty. Instead, though, he shook his head and approached the grave before he kneeled before it while Kagome watched in concern with Yamako still clinging to her back, cooing softly.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered while Ichiro, bewildered by his father's demeanor, approached him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Dad?" asked Ichiro. "This...this is a grave, right? Do you know the person who's buried under here?"

"...Yes, I do," Inuyasha answered. "Izayoi was...my Mother."

"...Oh," Ichiro muttered with his ears drooping to the sides of his head. "I...I'm sorry, Dad."

"No, Ichi, it's not your fault," Inuyasha replied. "She's in a better place, now...at least, that's what I hope."

"...If she was your mom," said Ichiro, "does that make her my grandma?"

"That's right," Inuyasha nodded. "She was your grandmother."

"...What was Grandma Izayoi like?" asked Ichiro, causing his father to smile.

"Well, let me think," he said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Well...for one thing, she was very pretty."

"As pretty as Mom?" asked Ichiro, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh, a little.

"Yes, as pretty as your mother," said Inuyasha. "She was also very kind and very sweet...she loved me, in spite of who I was...and I bet if she lived long enough, she would've loved you, too."

Ichiro smiled...but that smile soon fell as he glanced at the grave marker.

"...Dad?" he asked. "How did Grandma Izayoi die?"

"...She got very sick, one day," said Inuyasha. "I was only about 9 when she died...I tried everything I could to help her. I brought her herbs...I fed her...I tried to keep her warm...nothing I did worked. Eventually, she passed away...and I was left on my own for a long time."

"Gee, that's sad," Ichiro said as he glanced to Kagome, who looked at him, sadly. "I guess I'd feel pretty sad and lonely, too, if Mom died."

Kagome smiled as she went over and gently hugged her son, who smiled and hugged her back before he pulled away and looked at Inuyasha, who heaved a small sigh.

"...Do you still miss her, Dad?" asked Ichiro.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered. "I'll always miss her..."

A pause...before Ichiro went over and put his hand on his father's shoulder, causing him to glance over at him before he smiled back at him, and then raised his arm up and gently pulled the boy close to his chest. Ichiro made a small noise of surprise as he felt his father's arms wrap around him, and it felt a little awkward, too, with the way his cheek smushed up against his bicep.

"You know," Inuyasha began, "when I was your age...she would hold me to her heart, just like I'm doing to you."

Ichiro blinked at his father before he settled into his arms...feeling his warmth, his strength, hearing his heart beating in his chest, smelling his scent. He smiled as he nuzzled his face against his father's chest again, causing Kagome to smile at them before she and Yamako joined the embrace. It almost felt like they would stay there, forever, if they wanted, but then they remembered they still had their picnic to get back to.

As they were about to leave, though, Ichiro plucked a bunch of flowers from the ground, leaving half at Izayoi's grave, and then giving the rest to his mother, who smiled kindly at him as she took him by the hand before they began to walk away. As they did, Inuyasha turned to his mother's grave marker, one last time.

 _'Mother...'_ he thought. _'I hope you know...how happy I am, now. Please continue to watch over me and my family.'_

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" called Kagome.

"Yeah, here I come," Inuyasha said as he approached his wife, who gave him a warm, loving smile before she captured his lips with her own, causing Ichiro to groan as he covered his eyes while Yamako to squeal happily.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Okay, this should be the last Inuyasha fic for a while.

Next up, Whole Cake Island!

Review, please!


End file.
